SoulClan/Roleplay
Archives: ''' Archive 1, Archive 2 ---- They had toured most of the territory, and Evergreenpaw felt exhausted. She had never walked so far in her life! She nodded gratefully to Mothwhisker and followed him as he led the way back to camp. 15:06, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Thunderpaw flashed Creekfrost a quick, smug smirk before dashing ahead, proudly leading Orchidpaw out of camp with long strides. She seemed somewhat disappointed and tired, but there was no point in allowing the conflict to bloom. This seemed to be the only solution. Violetpaw seemed to have walked into a great opportunity on her part. Thunderpaw was stealing away Orchidpaw, and Creekfrost seemed somewhat bummed. Violetpaw would admit it: she was somewhat in love obsessed with the tom, but hadn't quite...talked with him yet? Lol. Putting on a friendly smile, Violetpaw skipped over to the black warrior. "Hiya!"Silverstar 02:21, October 13, 2017 (UTC) "Rainwisp!" Embersong tried to shout, but it came out as a whisper. "Someone help me...What kind of medicine cat is Dewdrop anyway?" she muttered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 00:47, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost made a frightened squeaky sound when Violetpaw just appeared out of no where, then forced himself to relax. "Oh, uh, hi." He had never talked to Violetpaw before. "Do you need help with something?" ''Why else would she talk to a '' murderer? ''Uh-oh, my question now kind of sounds like I'm asking her if she needs help killing someone. Hopefully she won't notice... 02:53, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker nodded towards the apprentice den. "Go make yourself at home," he told Evergreenpaw with a twitch of his tail. "We have a big day tomorrow." - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:28, October 16, 2017 (UTC) (i'll preform the ceremonies next post... pretty sure they're overdue) Evergreenpaw hopped into the apprentices den and flopped down into an old stale nest and drifted right off to sleep, too tired to even make a thought. Talonfang sat down heavily by the fresh-kill pile and took a finch, eating noisly. She was planning on meeting Smokewhisker that night. The kits felt like they may come soon and she was scared. Aspenwhisker sat nearby, gracefully eating her own mouse and gave Talonfang an odd look. "Haven't you already eaten today?" she asked loudly, as if trying to gain the attention of every cat. Talonfang let out an inward groan. She felt more hungry now that she was expecting, but she wanted to keep the pregnancy a secret. She wanted no one to know of Smokewhisker - if they found out she was going to have kits, what would happen? They'd ask who the father was, how could Talonfang reply? Of course, she could always say she wanted to keep it a secret, but SoulClan was very noisy about this stuff... "Uh- no," she mumbled with a feather hanging from her mouth. Aspenwhisker narrowed her eyes, gaze traveling to Talonfang's swollen flanks, her blue eyes lighting. "Oooh! Congratulations!" 23:53, October 30, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker looked up from where he was crouched beside Embersong, his eyes flittering over to Talonfang, who looked petrified as Aspenwhisker exclaimed. He licked Embersong's cheek lovingly before sauntering over to his best friend. "Why don't we chat outside of camp?" He murmured. "Keep everything on the down." Of course he knew that Talonfang was having kits. Of course he knew that Smokewhisker was the father. He hadn't spyed on his best friend for nothing. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:10, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang froze, staring at Aspenwhisker, her wide eyes betraying anger and terror. I'll murder you for this! ''she thought, but bit back a little pang of guilt when she remembered; she ''had ''murdered other cats like Aspenwhisker before, and she wasn't afriad of doing it again. "I-What? No - I - I," she stopped when Mothwhisker appeared at her side. "Okay," she said instantly, grateful to get away from Aspenwhisker, who watched her closely as Talonfang got up and followed Mothwhisker out of camp. 00:19, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker lead Talonfang over to a secluded spot outside of camp, in a little hollow he had found a few moons back, where he had taken Embersong. Talonfang was looking at him in a way that had no happiness. She was probably plotting to kill Aspenwhisker already. "I know you're having kits. And I know the father." He said it straight out, his eyes a little narrower than usual. "Don't worry, I haven't and won't say a word to anyone." He flicked his tail. "I'm surprised, Talonfang. I thought you didn't want kits?" He shook his head, plainly saying don't answer that question, it was stupid and pointless. "Look, all I have to say is don't worry. I've got your back. Hey, look at Sandynose! He's going well with his kits, and he was injured! It'll all be fine, I promise. And I think me and Embersong might have a chance..." He broke off in a purr. "But that's a little while into the future." - Sandynose watched carefully from his spot outside of the nursery as Talonfang and Mothwhisker left the camp, their pelts both standing up a little. ''Mothwhisker's loyal... I hope they're not plotting anything. I doubt it. Come on, Sandynose. Don't listen to paranoia! ''He glanced up and saw Wishfoot at his side, their gazes locking as he broke off into a purr. The kits were great and he was almost fully healed from SunClan's ambush. His family was perfect. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. Talonfang's thoughts stopped when Mothwhisker broke the news. "You - you knew? This entire time? You saw us?" she shook her head. "I never ''planned ''for kits, but... I guess it just happened..." She sighed. "You don't understand though, It's not that I don't ''want ''to take care of them, I ''can't! ''I can't have these kits, Mothwhisker, and no one can know!" 14:23, November 1, 2017 (UTC) "Fine. If no one will help me, I will myself," Embersong muttered to herself. She reached for some random herb beside her, but then stopped her paw. What if she chose the wrong one? Embersong tried to stand up, but she staggered back down. (come on, why ''is ''nobody helping embersong?) [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 21:44, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Violetpaw gave Creekfrost another overly wide grin. Had to be friendly!! She found him super cute, after all. "No, just looking for someone to talk to!" Thunderpaw looked over his shoulder at Orchidpaw, taking a pause in his strides. "C'mon Orchidpaw, keep up! You're not dragging a tree." He tried to cast her a teasing grin, but she ignored it entirely and pressed on. She'd go as slow as she liked, thank you very much!Silverstar 23:28, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Wishfoot spotted Embersong. She looked at her mate, happily lost in their kits. She knew they were perfect, so perfect. ''And to think they'll be apprentices in six moons! Huh! Time passes quicky, she thought as her mate rubbed up against her. Purring, the tabby glanced over at Embersong again. She looked like she was going to eat one of the herbs! That doesn't really concern me, technically, but if there's a chance she'll kick the bucket then I suppose so. Turning to Sandynose, she quietly asked him, "You know where Rainwisp or Dewdrop are?" forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 23:40, November 1, 2017 (UTC)\ (lyrics hasn't been very active with dewdrop. i might have to message her about that. rainwisp is being a fool, helping sunclan more than his clan lol. aspenwhisker could help her if everyone elses cats are busy) Creekfrost frowned slightly, but he put on a fake little grin. "Oh, okay... uh... about what?" he asked. He couldn't tell exactly if she wanted to actually talk to him, if this was a prank, or if she was trying to brib him for answers on the murdered cats. The overly enthusiastic grin on her face seemed fake and gave him a bad feeling. 00:14, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker flicked her over the ears. "Don't worry. I support you. You'll be a great mother and Smokewhisker will be a perfect father." He left her and reentered camp, settling next to Embersong and beginning to groom her smoothened fur. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:15, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang stared meekly after Mothwhisker. Oh, you're so stupid sometimes Mothwhisker. You don't understand... Having these half-Clan kits would ruin her reputation, she wasn't ready for motherhood, in her opinion, and how would it work; two cats from different Clans raising a litter? And there was the horrible nagging in the back of her head, warning her and screaming at her to not raise them. She could not be involved in their lives, just another normal warrior. A mix of grief, confusion, and anger crashed down on Talonfang and it took all of her might to not collapse and curl up in a ball and cry. She put a hard look on her face and set her jaw. I have to meet Smokewhisker. She turned and padded as fast as her heavy belly would let her to FrostClan. 03:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker sniffed the scent marks along the SoulClan/FrostClan border, his gaze narrowing as he saw a dark grey form approaching. "Talonfang!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 04:11, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang's ears pricked and joy, like a warm breeze after a long leafbare, made her feel as light as feathers as she bounded towards her mate. She stopped a few tail-lengths away, her happiness vanishing and a mix of a million different emotions took over her. She stared coolly at Smokewhisker. "The kits will be coming soon. I'm pretty sure the entire Clan knows, thanks to that stupid, mangy, piece of fox-dung, know-it-all, RAT-FACED...!" she went on, coming up with ways to insult Aspenwhisker. Anger towards the she-cat boiled in her throat and she felt like shredded the tough bark of a tree to relieve it. She stopped suddenly and gazed at Smokewhisker coolly again, like nothing happened a moment ago, her anger wilting to a dim glow inside. Talonfang didn't know how to feel; it felt like the whole world was about to fall around her, and then there was that terrible anger, great sadness, and a horrible overwhelming sense of guilt. 17:05, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker closed his eyes in thought. What had maddened his love this much? "Talonfang," he murmured, his eyes flickering open. "It's okay. As long as they don't know who the father is. You'll be a great mother, you wait." He risked stepping over the border and touched his muzzle to her's. "It'll all work out in the end." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:17, November 2, 2017 (UTC) "Um...you got any hobbies?" Violetpaw asked Creekfrost, with that silly grin still plastered on her face as she leaned close, as if trying to hear him better. "I like a lot of things. I like to talk, hunt, battle...I'm really good at everything, as well!" Sure, Violetpaw, sure you are... Orchidpaw couldn't get the fun out of hunting with Thunderpaw like she used to. Now, she was forcing a fake smile with every ounce of effort that remained in her body, and even that didn't help. But the ginger apprentice kept galloping onward and bragging about how great he was, and how cool he thought she was, and so on, so forth. It was really starting to wear on her. Orchidpaw was relieved when their hunting trip was over. Honestly, she couldn't even focus with his annoying voice constantly buzzing in her head. It was like she had a migrane! Returning to camp now, she only carried a pitiful mouse, while Thunderpaw pranced beside her with a squirrel and shrew locked in his jaws.Silverstar 20:24, November 2, 2017 (UTC) (@Sandy do you want Talon to reveal that she's killed cats and then kill Smoke? @Whiskers do you want Larch to make Violet, Thunder & Orchid warriors now or in a lil bit?) "You don't understand, Smokewhisker! I can't ''take care of them! I don't know if you can even help me with this." Guilt made Talonfang's head throb as images from the past came back to her; hearing her mothers dying cries becoming weaker in the distance as she and Creekkit hid, when her life changed forever, joining SoulClan, protecting Creekkit, having great hopes to lead her clan in the future, wanting to be the best, jealous that Creekpaw was getting more attention, pacing everyday and panic attacking her, plotting, killing cats, framing Creekpaw, killing more... killing, killing, killing... It was as if her life was flashing before her eyes. Creekfrost smiled and leaned a bit away as Violetpaw edged closer, as he wasn't a fan of other cats touching or being too close to him. At least she seemed nice. "Oh... wow! You're amazing at everything? That's almost too good to be true..." His face twitched a little with nervousness. "I like hunting a lot too, climbing and running... I'm not super good at fighting..." ''I lack the courage. And freak out. but I can fight if I have too." 01:11, November 3, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch sure) "Look, Talonfang." Smokewhisker glared at his mate. "If you don't want them, I'll raise them in FrostClan. Or I can take them far away, where they will never hear of the Clans." He looked at his paws, annoyed with his sharp tone. He loved Talonfang, but how could she do this? "If you want me to raise them, let me know. Okay? I love you." - No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:45, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang took a step back from Smokewhisker, feeling hurt and offended at his tone and words. "It's not like I don't want ''to take care of them. There's something in my head telling me I ''can't..." ''she trailed off. Guilt flooded back to her and she realized something. That good part of her that was left was telling her to not raise these kits. ''I don't want them to end up like me... ''What if they found who she really was and used her as an example? What if they started to do the horrible things she'd done? Talonfang was suddenly in Smokewhisker's face, staring desperately at him, her eyes bordering crazy. "Smokewhisker, I've done terrible things. Horrible things, worse than any cat who has ever lived! I can't be a mother, I can't let them turn into me!" 00:37, November 4, 2017 (UTC) (Oh, okay) Suddenly, strength went into Embersong. "Someone help!!!" she screamed. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 01:19, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Mothwhisker rushed over to Embersong in a flurry of fur, love burning deep in his heart and an urge to protect her surging upwards. He curled protectively around her and murmured, "it's okay, sweetheart. It's gonna be okay." He dug his muzzle into her shoulder fur. "Someone is going to help me help you." - Smokewhisker tilted his head, confused. "What have you done?" He asked in a curious voice, although curiousity wasn't a good thing at the moment. "You're a good cat, Talonfang. I love you and I ''know ''that we can raise these kits together. I ''know ''it. Love has no boundaries." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:58, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Aspenwhisker sprang to her paws and rushed into the medicine den. She stopped beside Mothwhisker and Embersong and gazed down at the she-cat, eyes wide with concern. "You needed help? Where is Rainwisp?" the medicine cat apprentice used to be so helpful, but now he was no where to be seen. ".. I know a bit about herbs. I can help." She assumed Embersong most likely needed a new dressing and fresh ointment. She snatched some marigold and cobwebs, and a few poppy seeds for the pain. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, while chewing leaves. Talonfang shook her head. "I've ''hurt ''cats, before, Smokewhisker. ''I've killed them. I've killed my Clanmates." ''Talonfang started laughing with anxiety, then controlled herself, staring at Smokewhisker. "I've killed my Clanmates, Smokewhisker!" 02:19, November 4, 2017 (UTC) ''Wha-what?! She couldn't have! I must have heard incorrectly... ''"You-you ''killed ''your Clanmates?! That's not you, Talonfang." He was shaking his head violently, backing away. ''I thought I chose right with my mate... She's my everything... "I trusted you!" He screeched, tears welling up in his eyes. "I LOVED YOU!! How could you do this?! Why?" He tripped and fell back against a tree. "You-you must've been in a trance, a coma... WHY?!?!?" He felt his heart shatter into a million tiny shards, sprayed across the galaxy. Please, no. It can't be true. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:43, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang stood tall, gritting her teeth while she tried to control her emotions. It kind of terrified her to see Smokewhisker like this, but didn't he have a good reason? "They had to die. Their deaths changed the outcome of the future." She began to pace as she went on. "Their deaths are what keeps everything balanced! If they hadn't died, the world would be doomed in the future! They had to die! I'm the one who had to do it, I'm the one who needs to set things right," she trailed, off, slightly confused by her own words. 05:01, November 4, 2017 (UTC) "You have changed," Smokewhisker whispered dreadfully, actual tears splattering on the ground. He hadn't cried in a long time, not since his older brother was murdered. Talonfang was all he had left: his precious love. But he had lost her. "You're not the one I fell for when we were young." He shook his head, choking on his own words. He had to get away, before he spilled anything out. "I'm going. And I can't promise anything. I'm sorry, Talonfang. We had something beautiful and special, and now the kits... And now your betrayal." He began to back away. "Meet me at the border at moonhigh if you want me to take the kits. If you don't turn up or if I'm not there, it means I'm either waiting outside of SoulClan camp or I've left the Clans. What I've done..." He shivered. "Is unforgivable. I'll always love you, my precious mate. But we're done." He turned around to go back to camp. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:54, November 4, 2017 (UTC) "My face and my belly..." Embersong answered with a soft voice. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 11:35, November 4, 2017 (UTC) (You can hold it now. C:) Orchidpaw dropped her pitiful prey on the fresh kill pile, and immediately darted away from Thunderpaw when he got distracted with gloating over his catches. She came skittering around the corner and found Violetpaw babbling to Creekfrost, and felt both a twinge of anger and pity. He was probably going to go deaf.Silverstar 14:26, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Deciding to go out for a hunt, Wishfoot shook out her gray fur and padded towards the forest. "Maybe I'll find something," she said out loud. "Something for us to eat." Spotting a thrush, she crept down and inched towards it, step by step. Suddenly, voices shouted into the endless trees, and the thrush startled. ''No! The queen launched herself at the bird and it was hers. What was that? Burying the thrush, her curiosity began to get the better of her. She slunk towards the source of the noise, and saw an unknown tom, walking away from . . . was that Creekfrost or Talonfang? Because of her bad eye, she had trouble telling between cats sometimes. "Hello?" she called. Maybe I shouldn't be meddling. Maybe I should continue hunting. She ran off to find more prey. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 19:30, November 4, 2017 (UTC) "No, don't leave!" Talonfang begged, panic rising in her throat. She knew she made a horrible mistake. She should have never told Smokewhisker. Talonfang had ruined their relationship, and now he knew her biggest secret - the secret that could tear her whole world down. She felt betrayed thinking it, but she was nearly certain he would tell his Clan, then SoulClan. I can't let him! I can't let him get away! ''She didn't hear the other cat calling her name as she began to pad after her mate... was he even her mate anymore? Former mate? Larchstar called a Clan meeting from atop the tree. "Thunderpaw, Orchidpaw, and Violetpaw, please step forward." When the apprentices were all in a line, he leaped down and began speaking. "It is time for you to become warriors. Your mentors have told me you're ready," he nodded to Violetpaw and Thunderpaw, then to Orchidpaw, his own apprentice. "...and I know you are." Pride burned in his heart, knowing that he had taught her. "I, Larchstar, leader of SoulClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I command them to you as warriors in their turn." He stared intently at three young cats. "Thunderpaw, Orchidpaw, Violetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Thunderpaw, Orchidpaw, Violetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Thunderblaze, Orchidbloom, and Violetpetal. StarClan honors your courage and enthusiasm, and we welcome you as full warriors of SoulClan." Creekfrost watched the ceremony, happy that they were warriors now, mostly happy for Orchidbloom, the kindest of the three. 00:55, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker halted and hissed, "please don't follow me. You heard, we're done. I'll never stop loving you, I'll admit, but please let me go. This is... such a big secret for me to keep. I don't know if I can do it..." He turned around to face his mate, and pleaded, "help me, Talonfang. Help me, please." - Mothwhisker raised his head in recognition of the new warriors, before he turned back to Embersong and Aspenwhisker, panic rising in his throat as Embersong convulsed. ''Oh StarClan, don't let her die... - '' Sandynose limped over to the trio of new warriors and touched his muzzle to each of their foreheads. "You three have trained hard and long hours beside your mentors," he told them all, pride edging his tone. "I'm glad SoulClan has such strong warriors." He dipped his head to them and made his way back over to his kits, settled down and began to watch them play. - Berrypaw lifted his gaze from staring at his paws to face the entrance to camp, a little annoyed. Talonfang was having trouble training him and Berrypaw was annoyed. He wanted to be the best warrior ever! Evergreenpaw was lucky, Mothwhisker was never too distracted from her training. ''Talonfang must have her reasons, ''he told himself silently, lashing his tail which caused a little dust storm to whirl up arouns him. ''Frog-dung. ''- Jaykit tackled Silverkit restlessly and bared his teeth in his sister's face, "I'll win this battle! I'll win it for SoulClan!" He was barrelled over quickly by Rowankit though and the two toms tumbled together, clawing each other with their paws. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:04, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "You have to keep the secret Smokewhisker!" Talonfang screeched. Her heart thunder with terror and before she knew it, was had leaped at him, pinning him to the ground, her large paw over his throat. "Keep the secret! Keep the secret! Keep the secret! KEEP IT!" she wailed over and over again, not aware that her claws were unsheathing and digging into his neck. ''What will I do if he doesn't keep it? What happens then!? '' Evergreenpaw had left the den to watch the ceremony, evny making her pelt prick. One day, that would be her and her brothers. She spotted Berrypaw and loped over to him, sitting close beside him. Aspenwhisker worked as fast as she could and plastered the herbs onto Embersong's belly and carefully on her face, then wrapped them in cobwebs. "Eat these," the blue gray she-cat mewed, pushing three of the tiny poppy seeds toward Embersong. "It will help you sleep and bear the pain." 01:17, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker felt hot blood gush out over his paws and he felt all of his strength go out of him. ''She's killing me... I understand why. I'll keep the secret, even after I die. '' "I'm-I'm dying Talonfang," he told her croakily wreathing weakly beneath her powerful frame. "Even after I die... I'll keep the secret... Forever..." His head fell, back and shadows enclosed over his vision, his last words streaming out of his mouth, "I love you. Take care of the kits..." The shadows took his and he felt, nor saw, nor heard anything more after. He felt young again and he opened his eyes, only to feel his paw drop. "Come," Shinepaw meowed. "Welcome to StarClan, Smokewhisker." He looked down once at Talonfang, before letting Shinepaw lead him back up to StarClan, his thoughts filled with one thing. ''I've kept the secret, my love. I've kept the secret. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:26, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "What?" Talonfang demanded, her thoughts vanishing. She looked down and to her horror, her claws had sunk deep into Smokewhisker's gray fur, blood plastering her paws and a small pool slowly trickling onto the ground. She blinked a few times, as if it might be some sort of mind trick and if she blinked it'd go away, but it didn't. "No! No, no!" she cried, releashing her grip and crouching beside him, shoving her nose into his fur, breathing in his scent. Grief seared her heart and everything seemed to crumble as his last breath left his body. "I love you," she whispered so quietly she could barely hear it. She lie beside him for a long time before she got up and pulled him over the border into FrostClan territory, so his Clanmates would find and bury him. I love you, ''she thought, turning away. Guilt had its claws wrapped around her belly, making it hurt. She lie down underneath a bracken thicket, which overhanged a pool. She washed Smokewhisker's blood off of her paws. The pain that gripped her belly worsened and she buried her head under her paws, grief swamping over her. 01:34, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Smokewhisker watched his mate as he trudged after Shinepaw on the path to StarClan. ''It's ok, my love. I'll watch over you forever until you join me. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:49, November 5, 2017 (UTC) The pain grew horrible. It took all of Talonfang's strength not to yowl with agony. She knew what was happening now; her kits had to be coming. Now? Now of all times? What will I do with them? ''Anger rose like bile in her throat as she thought of them. She could just kill them after they were born... It was a long, hard birth, but finally she kitted five kits, Talonfang's thoughts of killing them vanished as she watched them. Affection for them swelled in her heart and she felt the strong desire to protect and love them forever... Maybe she should just forget about her dreams of leading SoulClan one day... maybe she should just raise her kits, just be a mother. ''No. I've come to far. I can't raise these kits. ''What would she do with them? Suddenly, the image of a black tom came into her mind. Talonfang and her brother had had some some rough stuff happen... quite recently... She recalled, with a twinge of guilt, framing and scarring him. But she knew him better than anyone. He would never turn down her kits. As long as they had Creekfrost, they'd be safe... There were plenty of queens in the nursery who would take them. So, she stood shakily to her paws, and hid her kits among the soft undergrowth, then left them, padding back to camp as fast as her tired legs would allow her. Talonfang finally stumbled into camp and spotted her brother, watching a gathered crowd. Talonfang ignored them and padded over to him. Creekfrost's eyes widened when he saw Talonfang. She looked like she had been dragged through the forest, burrs and mud in her fur, her eyes sad and exhuasted... and did he smell blood. "I need you, Creekfrost," she meowed roughly. He gazed at her warily, his mouth hanging open a little. He studied her eyes and he knew she wasn't lying. They were so sad, but hopeful, and scared. He gave her a curt nod and followed her as she led the way out of camp. He offered her to lean on his shoulder, but she pushed him away, eyes fixed firmly ahead, but they seemed fogged and out of focus. Finally, she stopped at the bracken. They ducked inside and there, in a bed of moss, were five wriggling kittens. He looked up from them, blue eyes shocked as he gazed at Talonfang. "Please, they need parents. I want you to take them." 02:11, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail followed Talonfang and Creekfrost, worry for the she-cat growing quickly. She gasped when she halted and revealed herself instantly, her jaw dropping when she saw the five wriggling kits. "You're giving them up?" She snarled at Talonfang, already making her way over to kits, ready to curl up around them and sing them to sleep. She had a good voice. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:16, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "You were pregnant!?" Creekfrost gasped at the same instant when Squirreltail appeared. Shock rippled through his pelt, and sadness. If they had been as close as they used to be, Talonfang would have told him. He would have noticed it. Creekfrost pushed his longing for the past aside and focused on what was going on around him. "I can't take care of them. I can't raise them to be like me. I made bad mistakes..." Talonfang answered Squirreltail, not seeming surprised she was there, and casting her brother a quick glance and Creekfrost instantly understoond what she meant. ''She doesn't want to raise them to kill... and she doesn't want to hurt them. ''He felt a twinge of affection that she cared so much about her kits that she was willing to give them up. "But you want ''me ''to take care of them?" he asked. Creekfrost wasn't sure he was ready to be a father, but looking down at the now parentless kits, he felt like he had to, and he wanted to give them the best life he could. "I do, I want you to be their father. I trust you above all cats..." Talonfang said, her eyes distant as she stared at the kits. Creekfrost gulped and nodded. "I'll... I'll do it, Talonfang, for you, and for them." He padded over to the five kits and sat down beside them, not knowing what to do now. "Squirreltail, do you still have milk?" Talonfang asked the former queen. 02:26, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Yes," the angered she-cat answered. "I'm willing to raise these kits with Creekfrost and treat them as my own. Does he agree? We would have to pretend we were the real parents," she pointed out after she asked, her brisk tone returning to her voice. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:31, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "The kits will think we're their true parents... I don't want them to feel like they were unwanted by their real ones..." he mewed, giving Talonfang an apologetic glance, but she didn't seem to hear, too concerned with staring at the kits beside him. He frowned a little. "I don't want to lie to the Clan though. I can't keep secrets like this," he mewed uncomfortabley. Creekfrost wouldn't be able to live with the guilt, having such a huge secret to hide, and always worried that someone would find out... and... what if that proved he was disloyal and he really did kill those cats? ''Stop thinking about yourself! That's not important! But I still don't want to lie. '' 02:39, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "We won't say anything then," Squirreltail told him firmly. "They'll assume, but we won't say anything that gives anything away. Is that better?" She asked him sympathetically, her heart aching as she thought of Stormpaw. ''Will he think I've forgotten his father? '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost was quiet for a moment then let out a soft sigh. "Okay. Just so long as there's no lying or secrets..." Well, keeping the secret that Talonfang was the real mother was a big secret, but he was willing to keep his mouth sealed, as long as everyone was happy in the end.. that's all that mattered to him. He nodded to the kits. "We shoud get them back to camp, it's getting chilly out." He looked over at Talonfang. "I think you should rest and clean up before you return to camp." He wondered what she had done to get those blood stains at her paws... but he didn't ask. 02:54, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail grabbed the black tom and the smoky grey she-cat and she lead the way back and into camp and carried them to the nursery, Creekfrost on her tail. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:57, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang stayed behind in the bracken thicket when Creekfrost padded after Squirreltail, carrying two kits in his jaws while he carefully held the other between his shoulders, praying he wouldn't trip. Luckily, they returned to camp, the kits unharmed and he was relieved. 03:10, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Murmurs spread through the Clan as Creekfrost and Squirreltail walked into camp, five kittens with them. Stormpaw stopped grooming Whitepaw instantly and gaped. "Why does my mother have kits with her? And why is Creekfrost carrying three more?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:14, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost felt uncomfortable under the eyes of the Clan but ignored them, padding into the nursery and setting the kits gently among the moss of a fresh nest. He licked them roughly to warm them up, feeling slightly awkward, his mind buzzing with thoughts of Talonfang. Who was the real father? Why couldn't he take care of them? But there hadn't been anyone Talonfang seemed close to in the Clan, so why...? Maybe they were half-Clan. Whitepaw looked up from her doze and watched the two cats carrying the kits into the nursery then shrugged. "I don't know, probably found them while hunting or something. Some dumb she-cat probably didn't know what to do with them and left them." Larchstar's eyes widended when he saw Squirreltail and Creekfrost carrying the kits into the nursery. He padded past the other cats and vanished inside the nursery. "Where did they come from?" he asked, calmly. Larchstar wouldn't turn down abandoned kits, if they truly were abandoned. Creekfrost didn't hesitate to not reply. "They're the kits of someone I know. She asked me to take care of them, they aren't mine though, but I'll be their foster father. I promised her I'd take care of them!" he rambled, then he looked guilty. "Can we please keep them, Larchstar? Please, don't tell anyone. I don't want the them to feel like they were unwanted kits when they grow older," the tom added in a loud rush. Larchstar felt taken aback, but nodded. "Of course we can keep them. I assume Squirreltail will be nursing them?" he asked, turning to the she-cat and feeling a twinge of affection for her. He wondered if the kits were half-clan, maybe Creekfrost had kits with a molly from a different one. Who knows. 03:26, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Larchstar, may I speak with you, alone?" Squirreltail didn't wait for a reply, but she dragged him over to the corner of the nursery. "Tell the Clan me and Creekfrost had kits, ok?" She snarled under her breath, making sure that Creekfrost wasn't listening. He clearly wasn't, he was paying all of his attention to the kits, his eyes misty as they he was dozing. "I want you to tell them that is what you think, but don't give any hints otherwise, got it? And don't tell Creekfrost." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:38, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar stared at Squirreltail in surprise. "You want me to tell them you two are the parents?" he echoed, a little confused. "Why? What difference will it make?" He honestly saw no point to it, and a little thought sparked in his head; was she trying to replace him? No, Squirreltail wouldn't do that. "Was Creekfrost telling the truth? Did a she-cat give her kits away for him to raise? Why did she?" he was confused by everything. Creekfrost relaxed, curling up around the kits. It felt good to have told Larchstar what happened. The leader may have been mean in the past, but Creekfrost was starting to trust him, even look up to him a little. He was fair and kind - Creekfrost knew he wouldn't send the kits away, and thank StarClan he didn't ask Creekfrost who he had gotten the kits from. I couldn't have told him about Talonfang; I promised her. And I feel like it's wrong to say we got them from a rogue. Wouldn't the kits be picked on for not being true SoulClan cats? '' 05:30, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Because," Squirreltail hissed. "We made a promise to the mother to raise them as our own. I want the kits to have to best upbringing, not one teaching them their mother didn't like them and threw them away." She had to make it sound bad, otherwise Larchstar would be right: it would be pointless to lie. "I hope you're not thinking I'm trying to replace Skippingstone!" She snarled hurriedly. "I'd ''never ''choose someone else." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:12, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar narrowed his eyes a little. That did make sense - so many cats would scorn the kits for being - who knew what they were. "I can tell them that they're your kits and that he will be helping you raise them, which... is true, for the most part." He knew well that Squirreltail was probably already considering herself as their real mother. 14:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom purred as her mentor gave her her warrior name. Orchidbloom...she loved it. Glancing over, Thunderblaze seemed equally pleased, and wasn't bragging for once in his life time, rather sitting there with a dreamy gaze as he stared up at the sky. Violetpetal...well, she was complaining, but no surprise there. However, Orchidbloom's moment of happiness came to a screeching halt as Creekfrost wandered into camp with three kittens in his jaws. Her world suddenly came crashing down. Kits...where did he get them from, who's? They...weren't his, right? They were friends, surely he would've told her!Silverstar 15:25, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Please help..." Embersong groaned. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 19:22, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang returned to camp after cleaning the rest of mud and Smokewhisker's blood from her fur, and she did her best to look lively, like she didn't just stay up all night, kill her mate, then give away her kits. ''Oh, new warriors... that's gooood... ''She tried to make herself think about other stuff, but no matter how hard she tried, Talonfang's mind strayed on her kits. ''Did they drop any of them on the way back? I swear, I will kill Squirreltail if she doesn't take enough care of them. I'm having doubts on Creekfrost raising them. He'll probably step on them with his clumsy paws. Should I just take care of them? Should I barge into the nursery right now, smack them out of the way and take care of them? ''Talonfang was tempted, but she controlled herself from doing it. Inside, she sat nearby, staring at the nursery. "What should we name them? I don't think Tal- oh, uh, I don't think she had names for them," Creekfrost asked, his heart skipping a beat when he almost said "Talonfang". He looked at the five kittens thoughtfully and tried to think of some. ''Oh, I forgot I'm not good with names... maybe that one can be Fluffykit... that one can be... Fluffkit... '' 19:33, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Squirreltail nodded to Larchstar and said, "yeah, good idea. They'll assume that their Creekfrost's anyway."She turned to Creekfrost and the kits and curled around the tiny bundles of fur. "Snakekit for the black tom," Squirreltail purred. "Stormkit for this one," she gestured to the other tom, touching the tip of her tail to his head. Stormkit wailed. ''He'll be a warrior, that one. ''"Waterkit for this one and Driftkit for this one." She blinked at Creekfrost. "Are they good names?" ''I hope Stormpaw is okay with me raising them... Probably not. -'' "We're helping you," Mothwhisker soothed in Embersong's ear. "It'll be ok." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:41, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. "Oh, yeah, those are great names!" He looked down at the last kit, the chocolate mottled one. "What about this one?" he asked, having a few ideas come to mind. ''Dapplekit? Owlkit?... or we could name him Talonkit, after his mother... ''His thoughts drifted back to Talonfang and he felt concerned for her. ''I hope she's okay. '' "Eat the poppy seeds, then you'll sleep, the pain will go away," Aspenwhisker mewed, nudging the seeds closer to Embersong. 19:49, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Lostkit," Squirreltail decided. "It shows that even though he was lost by his mother and a loner for his first sunrise," she winked, "that something beautiful can emerge." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 19:52, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost looked thoughtful, then nodded. "That sounds nice..." The silver and white tabby - Waterkit let out a high-pitched mew, demanding food. Stormkit pushed his sister toward Squirreltail, as if trying to show her the way. Waterkit didn't like being pushed, so she stuck her paw into Stormkit's face to shove him away. 19:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Lostkit squirmed around somewhat rebelliously, shoving his sisters and brothers around to fight to get his food. He was a wiggly little worm.---- Thunderblaze glanced over towards Orchidbloom, his gaze cool and showing something like concern. "What's wrong?"Silverstar 20:06, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Well, Larchstar?" Squirreltail snapped at the leader, bitterness rising in her throat. "Do you still need to be here?" Hopefully he'd pick up on her hint. She looked down and pushed Stormkit towards her belly, and then Waterkit, so as to stop the two from fighting. Snakekit was pounding his tiny paws against her belly so she pushed him away, before moving Driftkit there and putting him where Driftkit had been. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:08, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Larchstar nodded. "I'll be going now. Get the kits all settled in and I'll announce to the Clan we've got new mouths to feed," he meowed, blinking fondly at Squirreltail, nodding to Creekfrost then left. Most of the Clan still apeared to be gathered after the warrior ceremony, so Larchstar didn't bother summoning them. "We have five new kits in SoulClan.They are Squirreltail's, and Creekfrost has stepped up to help her raise them. Be sure to welcome them to the Clan!" Creekfrost nodded to Squirreltail again. "I'll let them get some rest," he meowed, turning then left the den. He stood for a moment, watching Larchstar as he spoke, then turned when he scented Talonfang and raced over to her, making it obvious he was concerned about her. She looked cleaner, but still tired. "Are you okay?" Talonfang listened closely to Larchstar's announcement, disappointment pricking her pads when he didn't mention any names. She still had some doubts, but she was grateful that Squirreltail and Creekfrost had helped her. ''What would I have done my whole life without Creekfrost? ''she thought, a pang of guilt stabbing her heart Guilt reminded her of Smokewhisker. ''I'm so sorry I... hurt you. Did you see ours kits yet? Aren't they great? I think I'll visit them in the morning. I can be more of a... aunt to them. ''When Creekfrost stopped beside her and asked her if she was all right, she felt for a moment as if nothing had ever happened between them. They were still the close siblings they'd always been. It was weird to Talonfang how he didn't seem to resent her for her actions. "Fine," she flicked her tail, changing the topic, urgently asking, "What are their names?" Creekfrost told her and she felt affection for the kits swell in her heart again, but she was annoyed too. "Those are great. I kind of wished I got to name one." "You could have, but you gave them up. So we named them," Creekfrost mewed sharply. 22:19, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Embersong slowly opened her mouth and ate the seeds. "Thanks," she murmured. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.'']] 22:37, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Was it bad that she was somewhat relieved that he wasn't the real father? Or...was he? Shaking her head Orchidbloom responded to Thunderblaze. "I...I think I need a little air." He straightened up "...do you want me to go with you?" Silverstar 22:43, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Now just relax and sleep..." Aspenwhisker mewed in a soothing voice. After a bit, she nodded to Mothwhisker and ducked out the den, and heard about the kits. Kits! Squirreltail's? Squirreltail hadn't been expecting kits. Aspenwhisker's gaze drifted over to Talonfang, who she knew for sure had been expecting. An idea sparked in the blue tabby's head and she padded over to Talonfang and Creekfrost, who were speaking in hushed voices. Aspenwhisker liked to stick her nose into other cats personal lives. She seated herself not far away, listening carefully, pretending to wash her face. Talonfang scowled at Creekfrost. "Fine, I guess that's okay. But understand that I had to do it. I can hardly take care of myself, let alone kits," she mewed, claws twitching as she thought of herself killing all those cats. Speaking of that, she had to start focusing on how to become deputy... Larchstar still seemed to be going on strong - but maybe Sandynose would pass... She sighed. ''I won't kill Sandynose. I'm willing to wait for my turn. I just have to be a great warrior; be the best in battle, hunt a lot, be nice and helpful, do a ton of patrols... then whenever the time comes, I'll surely be chosen... I need cats on my side though.. '' 23:00, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages